Thermal appliances, such as for example ovens and hot water heaters use high heat levels for various purposes, including food preparation, self-cleaning, and heating of water. The high heat levels are produced within a heating compartment or a heating tank, which is also the location of the food being prepared, or the interior surfaces being self-cleaned, or the water being heated. Various energy sources, including natural gas, electricity, and oil can be used to produce the high heat levels. The heating compartment or heating tank is typically positioned within a cabinet or a cylindrical enclosure. The cabinet or cylindrical enclosure typically includes side panels, a back panel, a top panel and a bottom panel. High temperature insulation can be positioned adjacent to the sides, top, back, and bottom of the heating compartment or heating tank. The high temperature insulation is used to control the flow of heat from the sides, top, and bottom of the heating compartment or heating tank to the outside of the enclosure or cabinet. The temperature within the heating compartment or heating tank during normal operation can reach up to 1600° F. (871° C.).
Numerous consumer safety codes have been enacted which relate to the maximum allowable external temperature of the enclosure or cabinet. Since some thermal appliances, such as thermal ovens, are typically positioned adjacent other fixtures, such as for example other appliances, or are built-in next to wood-based cabinets, the enclosure or cabinet can be in direct contact with these other fixtures.
It would be advantageous if the thermal appliances could include insulation configured to better control the flow of heat from heating compartment or heating tank to the outside of the enclosure or cabinet.